


The Life And Times Of An Evil Queen And Her Dragon

by ObsessionsOfMine



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Ficlets, I'll add more characters as they appear - Freeform, Mostly Fluff, word of the day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-29 01:31:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3877270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessionsOfMine/pseuds/ObsessionsOfMine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being in a relationship with someone you love can be pure bliss, but it isn't always easy - specially if one of you is a former evil queen and the other is a dragon sorceress.<br/>- Basically, this is a word of the day AU where Regina and Mal are in a relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Diurnal

 

> _Definitions for **diurnal**_
> 
>   1. _of or belonging to the daytime (opposed to nocturnal)._
> 
>   2. _of or pertaining to a day or each day; daily._
> 


* * *

 

She’s pouring the both of them some coffee when it hits her.

 The way Maleficent walks into the kitchen while fixing her tie and gives her a quick peck on the lips; the ease with which she grabs a piece of toast and sits herself at the table; and the familiar smiles they give each other.

It all feels so warm and domestic that she can’t stop herself from smiling. In the Enchanted Forest, their relationship hadn’t really been a diurnal one. They had been creatures of darkness, belonging to the nights, forging their intimacy in desperate touches, pleasurable escape and scorching heat.

  But now, they shared the calm morning sun and Regina brought her coffee, just to hear her hum in appreciation and have her nuzzle her cheek and press her smiling lips to it. Much more than intimacy, now they had companionship and, even more important, love.

  And she is happy. Goodness help her, she is the happiest she’s been in years, because she finally has all the pieces fitting so easily into each other that’s sometimes it’s insanely hard to believe any of it is actually happening at all. So this time, when Maleficent hums, Regina kisses her, soft and unhurriedly, one of her hands cupping her cheek as the shades of red of their lipsticks mix together between them.

  “Not that I’m complaining.” She licks her lips after they part. “But, what brought that on?”

 Regina smiles and her heart suddenly feels too big and too wild to fit in the tight space of her chest. “I just -” Her teeth run over her lip, the smile growing even wider. “-love you.” She finishes tenderly.

 Maleficent’s face softens and her eyes glitter as her finger traces the line of Regina’s jaw. “I love you too, dear.” She says gently, before touching their foreheads together. And Regina wishes she could spend the day like this, at her kitchen table, but she has a town to run an, after all they’ve been through, if there’s one thing they have, it’s time.


	2. Bafflegab

> _Definitions for **bafflegab**_
> 
>   1. _Slang. confusing or generally unintelligible jargon; gobbledegook: an insurance policy written in bafflegab impenetrable to a layperson._
> 
> 


* * *

 

“But really dear, how was I supposed to know the girl has no formal magical training whatsoever?” Maleficent walked through the door, her coat already in hand and ready for hanging. They’d met with Emma for a couple of drinks and had ended up talking about magic. “Honestly, you and Rumpelstiltskin were around when she found out about her powers, I figured one of you had taught her.” She reasoned, turning around to look at Regina and shrugging her shoulders dismissively.

“It’s not like I didn’t try.” Regina said with a hint of exasperation, closing and locking the door behind them. “But Emma is more of a gut-feeling kind of person.” She walked into the living room and leaned against the arm of the couch, Maleficent’s heels clicking after her. “In any case, did you have to bring up elven runes and old faerie magic in so many technical terms when you saw how confused she was?” Her arms crossed in front of her chest and she raised an eyebrow.

“I suppose I didn’t.” She conceded with a tilt of her head before flashing her a knowing smile. Slowly, she stepped closer and closer, until she had invaded Regina’s personal space. “However, you made no attempts to stop me.” Maleficent narrowed her eyes playfully. “Why was that?”

One of Regina’s hands went to her neck, pulling her head down until their noses were touching. “Maybe I just like hearing you talk magic.” She teased with a smile, her eyes glowing with mischief at Maleficent’s chuckle. A hand took possession of her waist and, a moment later, soft lips found hers in a sweet kiss.

And, while Regina did love hearing Maleficent go on about magic of all kinds, she had to admit that she much preferred it when her mouth was too busy with kissing to form any kind of words.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, long day! But I still managed to get it posted, so yay for that! Also, that was a hard word - I don't see Mal or Regina using it, so I just used the meaning as a theme (kind of cheating, but oh well)


	3. Defenestrate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one has Game of Thrones season 3 spoilers, so beware!

 

> _Definitions for **defenestrate**_
> 
>   1. _to throw (a person or thing) out of a window._
> 
> 


* * *

 

 Never, in her entire life, Regina would’ve guessed that Maleficent would come to love TV shows. Enjoy them? Sure, she’d figured it was possible. But if you had told her that, given time, her wife would get incredibly emotionally attached to fictional characters and stories, she would’ve laughed for at least ten minutes.

 And it was all cute and fun when it was sitcoms or procedural shows, because they had their sad moments, sure, but they were mostly harmless. However, when she came home to find the blonde curled up on the couch watching the pilot of Game of Thrones, she knew things were about to get really serious. Regina had read all the books, not that she’d admit that out loud, and all she could do was pray that Maleficent chose a character that didn’t die within the first five seasons.

 But, of course, she had to go ahead and name Catelyn Stark her favorite. When she mentioned that during dinner with Henry, the both of them had looked at one another and the boy mouthed “good luck” to his mother before going on with the subject and saying he actually liked Jon Snow the best. Regina almost told her right then that Catelyn would die, but she didn’t have the guts to ruin Maleficent’s happiness.

 It was easy to keep track of where in the series Maleficent was, she liked to talk about the show and the characters, so when she got to season three, Regina started to worry. She was sure Mal had had enough time to get used to the idea that everyone in that show is at risk, but the Red Wedding was something completely different, even in terms of how many deaths of recognizable characters happened at once.

 When the day finally came, and Regina heard the episode come to an end she thought, for one second, that maybe she had overreacted and everything was going to be fine. A moment later, she heard glass breaking and a loud crash. Immediately, she got out of bed and rushed to the living room to find her wife on the couch with her head in her hands, the window broken and the TV missing.

 “Did you just throw the television out of the window?” And she was so shocked that all she could do was stand there.

 “They killed Cat!” Maleficent said, sounding extremely distressed while slamming her hands on the cushions. Regina sighed deeply, muttering about how unreal the situation was, and with one flick of her wrist, she fixed the state of their living room.

 “Come on, that’s enough of this show for tonight.” She said, pulling Maleficent to her feet and directing her to the kitchen. “I’ll make you some tea.” Regina offered with a smile and had to swallow her chuckle when she got a sad nod as an answer. Maybe it was kind of adorable that her wife was so invested in TV shows, but they’d have to have a talk about avoiding destroying the house because of them. 


	4. Volitant

> _Definitions for **volitant**_
> 
>   1. _engaged in or having the power of flight._
> 
>   2. _active; moving_.
> 
> 


* * *

 

 Back when they first started dating, Regina’s biggest concern was how Henry would take the relationship. Rationally, she knew there was no reason to worry, her son was one of the most understanding people in her life and he wanted her happiness just as much as she did, but he was her son and a huge part of her life, so it was important to her that he accepted Maleficent.

 He took it fairly well. He was glad to see that she found someone who made her happy and didn't seem to mind spending time with them at Granny’s or just around the house. After a couple of weeks, Regina could feel Henry and Mal warming up to one another, to the point where they would sometimes have conversations that lasted long after dessert, where he would tell her about this world’s technology or she’d tell him about magic and share stories about old battles that she had witnessed. Seeing them get along made Regina’s heart soar, and she hoped they could get even closer.

 And then, one day, she was walking to the library when she heard the unmistakable flap of strong wings, which wasn't uncommon, since Maleficent was known for flying around town every now and then to stretch her muscles; what surprised her was the following cheering sound that sounded too much like it had been made by her son. She looked up and there he was, sitting astride the dragon’s neck, holding on to it for dear life.

 As soon as they had completed a lap around the town, she saw Maleficent make her way back to her house, and she immediately poofed herself to the front lawn to wait for them.  There was a loud thud as they landed, heavily but completely safe on the asphalt, Mal’s neck slowly lowering to allow Henry to get down. He did so, and excitedly ran to his mother. “Mom! Did you see that? It was awesome!” He smiled as her girlfriend got back to human form.

 “I did, honey… But that was a little risky, don’t you think?” She cupped his cheeks with her hands, scanning his face for any apparent wounds.

 “Not really. Mal wasn't even going that fast.” He shrugged offering the woman in question a smile as she walked up behind him.

 Regina sighed and told Henry to go get his scarf so they could all have lunch together, and the boy quickly complied, leaving the two of them alone. “So you’re “Mal” now, are you?” She raised an eyebrow.

 “What? I thought you wanted us to bond.” Maleficent put both of her hands up in a defensive gesture and Regina had to control the urge to pinch the bridge of her nose.

 “Yes, but without putting his life at risk!” She shot her girlfriend an exasperated look.

 “Regina, I wasn't going fast. I would never put his life in danger.” And the sincerity in her voice melted her heart in a way she couldn't resist.

 “Flying? Really?” She pursed her lips and stepped closer, placing her arms around Maleficent’s neck.

 “He loved it.” Mal replied,  her hands easily taking hold of Regina’s hips.

 “Of course he did.” She chuckled and stood on her toes to place a soft kiss on the woman’s lips. “He’s a teenage boy.” Both of her eyebrows shot up in amusement before Henry walked out, scarf around his neck, and they all made their way to the car.


	5. Logy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember when I said this was going to turn into smut at some point? Well, we have reached that point - I hope you guys enjoy it :)

>  
> 
> _Definitions for **logy**_
> 
>   1. _lacking physical or mental energy or vitality;sluggish; dull; lethargic._
> 
> 


* * *

 

 Regina slowly came to herself. She could feel the sun warming one side of her face and a finger tracing a path, from her bellybutton to the valley between her breasts and all the way down again, sending a delicious shiver down her spine. Part of her had absolutely no desire to wake up, but her eyes still fluttered open, lazily focusing on the smiling face of the woman lying next to her with her head propped up by her arm, and there was no containing the smile that spread through her lips at seeing the love of her life next to her, with her hair mussed from sleep and a loving look on her face.

 “Good morning.” Maleficent said softly, before lowering her head and kissing Regina. Her mouth moved without any rush, lingering and teasing gently as her hand rested right on the curve of her hipbone with just enough pressure to make itself known. No sooner had they parted, Maleficent started showering sweet kisses along her jawline, making her way down to her neck, where she nipped and sucked at the flash, soothing it all with strokes of her tongue.

 “Hummm… Good morning to you too.” Regina’s voice was raspy from sleep as she wound her fingers through a mass of blond curls and arched her neck to give Mal more space. Her movements were slow as her other hand slid down the path of her spine to grab on to a firm ass, and she was blessing that fact that they’d gone to sleep without bothering to put clothes on, because the feeling of Maleficent's soft skin covering hers was among her favorite things in life.

 Maleficent rose on her knees, so she was straddling one of Regina’s legs and feeling her heat against her thigh sent her into overdrive. Mal’s hands scratched her lightly, one of them busy teasing a nipple while the other traced patterns from her rib cage and each time lower on her abdomen, spirals and curvy lines carelessly following one another until they finally reached her core. And Regina needed no encouragement, swiftly parting her legs a little wider in an invitation she knew Maleficent would not even try to resist.

 Two long fingers pressed against her in soft circles, making her moan deeply and raise her hips off the bed, searching for more contact. Maleficent pulled on her bottom lip with her teeth, carefully easing her fingers inside of her. They curled and moved unhurriedly, stroking her deep and tenderly with a kind of practiced precision, making Regina’s toes curl into the satin sheets and her hands tug on her hair and sink into her flash a little harder. She needed just a little more to come undone. “Mal…” She sighed with a twinge of pleading, and was promptly rewarded with the heel of the hand rubbing on her clit.

 Her body arched off the bed as she came; white scorching heat coursing through her in waves, setting every inch of her body on the most pleasurable kind of fire and making stars flash in little white dots behind her closed eyelids in the same beat as her heart, racing wildly inside her chest. It took her a while to feel like she was in control of her body once again; she blinked her eyes open to see Maleficent’s face above her, her eyes shining and crinkling on the corners and her mouth stretched into an amused smirk. “That is one hell of a way to wake up.” Regina laughed, before pulling her head down for another kiss. Truly, that was possibly the best wake up call she'd ever gotten, and she was hoping to have more like those in the near future.


	6. Credence

> _Definitions for **credence**_
> 
>   1. _belief as to the truth of something: to give credence to a claim._
> 
>   2. _something giving a claim to belief or confidence: letter of credence._
> 
> 


* * *

 

 Believing had been an easy thing for Regina back when she was younger. No matter how hard life with her mother was, she believed everything would be alright when she found love, and when she found it in Daniel, she believed it was only a matter of getting away from her family. However, those beliefs weren’t enough and Daniel was taken from her, his heart crushed in front of her eyes, along with her dreams.

 Then, Rumpelstiltskin had showed up with an offer to teach her about magic and its secrets. And Regina believed that if she was a good apprentice, she might learn enough to bring her love back. Once again, her beliefs didn’t help her and her hopes turned to ash in her mouth, leaving nothing but a bitter taste in her mouth and a hunger for revenge growing in her chest.

 She had met Maleficent then; her dreams gone and her willingness to believe shattered in thousands of pieces so small she’d have trouble finding them, were she ever to start looking. They understood one another, wanted one another and comforted one another, but Maleficent was too old and cynical to let it be love and Regina was too broken to let herself see the possibility of them being together.

 The darkness grew inside of her and all she could see was her plan to take revenge on everyone. Rumpelstiltskin encouraged her to it, his plan close to completion; and Maleficent tried fruitlessly to stop her from casting the curse she believed would make her happy, which created a rift between their friendship.

 Years into the curse, Regina would find out that Maleficent had been right about how unsatisfying it would be, and she’d find herself missing her friend more than she missed anyone. But, she had imprisoned the woman in a dark cave under the library - in her dragon form no less. Even if she had the magic to shift her to her human form, which she didn’t, she doubted she’d be forgiven.

 Regina’s loneliness grew and she adopted a child and drank a potion to lose her memories, so she could take better care of him. More years went by, her curse was broken and Maleficent killed in the process. And Regina thought she lose everything once again, but her son didn’t give up on her, and so she started to rebuild herself.

 Two years later, what she thought was impossible happened, and Maleficent was brought back to life. But the dragon didn’t seem to be angry at her and, somehow, they ended up back into their affair. This time, however, Regina felt it, the tightening of her chest and the fluttering in her stomach and all the things that marked love; and Maleficent, reborn from the ashes, apparently felt it too, for they were loath to stay away from each other.

 And finally, after everything she’d been through, Regina felt like she could believe in her happiness once again, because she finally felt like there was a place for her in the world, with people who loved her. She could finally believe that her and Maleficent’s love wouldn’t end in disaster. And she could finally believe that no one was going to take her family from her again.


	7. Frabjous

> _Definitions for **frabjous**_
> 
>   1. _Informal. wonderful, elegant, superb._
> 
> 


 

* * *

 

Maleficent is usually the picture of poise and Regina has always been entranced by it; mostly because it looks incredibly effortless. The clothes she chooses to wear, the way she walks with the swing of calm confidence, the way her voice barely wavers and almost never raises and even her body: long, lean and absurdly graceful. Maleficent is a work of art and Regina never tires of observing her, trying to memorise every little detail she can retain.

Perhaps the reason she’s so taken with the composed way Mal behaves is that she’s seen behind it. She’s seen her half asleep as the sun’s first rays shine on her, a content smile on her lips and mussed golden hair framing her face; she’s seen her full of rage, ready to tear down anyone who would dare to step in her way; and she’s seen her after being told she is loved, eyes big and shining with unshed tears and a smile wide and full of joy. She could safely say knowing things about Maleficent that very few other people even imagined was one of her favorite things in life.

And, as they were laying in bed together, Regina’s hand moving up and down her upper leg, she discovered the most wonderful thing: Maleficent's ticklish. It was an accident really, her fingers lightly brushed the inside of her knee and she heard a giggle. She couldn’t remember ever hearing Maleficent giggle, it was unlike her in many ways, but the sound was sweet on Regina’s ears and she decided she wanted to hear it again.

Carefully, her hand caressed down the leg, making its way back to the spot, trying to mask her intentions. “Don’t.” Maleficent warned, narrowing her eyes at her. Regina’s face was pure mischief, complete with raised eyebrows and amused smirk, and her fingers rushed behind her knee, short fingernails scratching lightly.

Laughter bubbled out of Maleficent’s mouth and Regina’s eyes lit up; it was loud and breathless and far from being melodious, like it was when she was in flirt mode. This laughter was free and unrestrained, and Regina loved it. She loved the way it made the muscles in her abdomen contract and the way it tinted her face red, it was hypnotizing and just wonderful to watch.

Her fingers stopped, giving Maleficent a second to breath before she kissed her, the smile on both of their lips making it a little sloppy, but Regina couldn’t care less, her heart was about to burst with happiness. She was in love with the most poised dork she’d ever met and nothing could take that from her.

 


	8. Bibliomania

> _Definitions for **bibliomania**_
> 
>   1. _excessive fondness for acquiring and possessing books._
> 
> 


* * *

 

 The thing about dragons is that they hoard. And really, Regina should’ve realized that it was bound to happen at some point, because she could clearly bring back the memory of Maleficent’s large halls and rooms filled with an almost ludicrous amount of silver. However, when they started living together, there was no sudden increase in the number of silver or just plain shiny objects in the house, so she’d thought perhaps Mal had found a way to rein in her impulse to collect things in general.

 However, books started appearing around the house. At first it was only one or two volumes that she didn’t remember ever buying, and she figured it had been Maleficent, but a few books were nothing to fuss over, so she didn’t give it any importance. Then, they started growing in number, taking up so much space in the shelves that soon they’d have to buy new ones, to accommodate all of their reading material. That’s when Regina realized what was really happening:Maleficent was hoarding books instead of precious metal like she used to.

 She knew her wife liked to read, she had known that since they'd had their first affair and Maleficent had given her permission to wander around the castle, which had resulted in her finding an enormous library, filled with seemingly endless volumes on magic, human history and the history of magical creatures of all kinds she could ever dream of. But as impressed as she had been by that library then, and as much as she had loved it,  Regina hoped Mal was trying to create one just like it, because while their house was very big, it certainly wasn't castle sized.

 Maleficent was sitting in her favorite chair, a large book resting open in her hands and a focused look on her face. Regina touched her shoulder gently, so she wouldn’t be startled. “We need to talk.” She said, standing directly in front of her.

 “About?” She raised her eyes from the pages, marking the spot she’d last been reading and closing the book with ease.

“You. Hoarding all these books.” Regina raised her eyebrows and Maleficent had the decency to look somewhat guilty. “Look, I love reading just as much as you do, but we don’t have the space to keep this up.” Her hand gestured vaguely to the bookshelf in the room they were in, which was already full.

 “But I love having them around.”  Mal protested, instinctively ready to defend her hoarding habits.

 “I know you do, dear.” She almost laughed at how uncanny the situation was. “But how about this: We’ll get you a kindle, so you can put most of your books in it and we can keep the physical copies of your favorites.” Regina offered, trying to appease her.

 “You know it’s not the same thing.” Maleficent shot back, but at Regina’s raise on an eyebrow and stern face, she relented. “But I guess it will do.” She said under her breath, sounding very much like a child that didn’t get their way. Regina chuckled and pressed a kiss to her lips, taking the book off her hands to place it on the floor and straddling her lap. She’d make her forget about the books soon enough.


	9. Hidebound

 

> _Definitions for **hidebound**_
> 
>   1. _narrow and rigid in opinion; inflexible: a hidebound pedant._
> 
>   2. _oriented toward or confined to the past;extremely conservative: a hidebound philosopher._
> 
> 


* * *

 

 Storybrooke is a small town and, while people don’t all know one another, everyone knows the major heroes and villains; people seem to have those faces etched into their brains in permanent ink. So, changing from one category to the other is a ridiculously difficult task, because it involves changing the long-formed perceptions people have.

 And if anyone could attest to such difficulty, it would be Regina. It had taken a few almost deaths on her part for people to start tolerating her, and there were still those who would swear she hadn’t changed at all and she was putting on an elaborate act, to fool everyone into believing she was good, just so she could strike and take them all by surprise, leaving them defenseless.

 So, it was no surprise that Maleficent’s reception wasn’t much better. Granted, she’d caused less damage than Regina had, so not as many people hated her, but she still got stared at in most places and some people approached her with the clear intention of being rude. The fact that they were together only fuelled the rumors that they were planning something inherently evil against everyone and made a lot of the town citizens very tense around them.

There had even been that one time when a group of these people had marched straight into the Sheriff’s Station and all but demanded that Emma and Charming keep them under careful watch, for everyone’s safety, which prompted Emma to go on a long and frustrated rant about how there wasn’t a single shred of evidence that they were plotting to do anything and how some people of the town were in serious need of a time consuming hobby, to keep them from making this kind of shit up.

 But, however much trouble it was for them to live in a town where many believed people couldn’t actually change, they weren’t exactly in the capacity to leave, so they refused to let it get to them. And they found a support system where they least expected to: in the heroes themselves. It was a weird feeling to have the very people who should’ve been the first ones to be against them turn out to be the ones willing to give them the space to grow into better people, but with their help, life in Storybrooke was much easier, so they weren’t about to complain.


	10. Syzygy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this and then I got to thinking: maybe that's how magical babies are made? *shrugs*

> _Definitions for **syzygy**_
> 
>   1. _Astronomy. an alignment of three celestial objects, as the sun, the earth, and either the moon or a planet: Syzygy in the sun-earth-moon system occurs at the time of full moon and new moon._
> 
> 


 

* * *

 

 A lot of magical things were directly connected to the phases of the moon, and the full moon in special, had always been the best time to practice any kind of spells, really, there was a different kind of energy in the air, it was electric and tense, as if just waiting for someone to give it any reason to snap. Regina had always found that atmosphere so invigorating she almost had a hard time sleeping during full moon periods.

 Maleficent found her on the balcony of their room, staring up at the sky and deeply breathing in, she walked up to her and embraced her tightly from behind, comfortably resting her chin on Regina’s shoulder. “Can you feel it?” She asked excitedly and Mal nodded, because she did. She had been itching to do magic all day, the energy focusing itself at the tip of her fingers, eager to come out of her at any moment, for the smallest reasons. “I love this feeling.” Regina turned around in their embrace to face her, eyes shining and cheeks flushed soft red with happiness.

 Before Maleficent could say anything at all, Regina kissed her hard, pouring all of the pent up passion and energy in the movement of her lips and tongue. She pressed their bodies together as close as they could possibly get, pulling a muffled moan out of Maleficent, and with a firm hand on her hip, she guided them inside the room and to their bed, only letting go of her mouth to softly push her onto the bed and climb on top of her.

 The heat between them was much larger than the usual, their magic mingling with the already charged air and spurring them on, their bodies moving against one another, slick with sweat but not yet satisfied, absolutely intent on spending every last bit of energy they could and getting rid of all possible tension. And it wasn’t until they were both lying next to each other, thoroughly exhausted and panting that Maleficent started laughing. “What is it with you and the full moon?” She gave Regina a pointed look.

 “I’m sorry, are you complaining?” She shot back, running a hand through her now mussed hair, raising both of her eyebrows and scooting closer, so she could snuggle into Maleficent’s chest, nuzzling her neck before burying her nose into her hair.

 “Not at all, dear. Not at all.” The blonde wrapped her arms around Regina’s waist, placed a chaste kiss on her forehead and closed her eyes, ready to let sleep finally take her for the night.


	11. Rubberneck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I had some rough days and just couldn't work up the motivation to write, but I'm back! Also, I'm cheating because today's word was bucolic but I just couldn't think of anything, so I used yesterday's word *shrugs*

> _Definitions for **rubberneck**_
> 
>   1. _to look about or stare with great curiosity, as by craning the neck or turning the head._
> 
>   2. _to gawk at: The tie up was due to drivers rubbernecking an accident._
> 
>   3. _a sightseer; tourist._
> 
> 


* * *

 

 Regina smiled, watching attentively as Maleficent tried to work out how the microwave could actually heat up things. There was a look of mixed determination and curiosity on her face, her eyes narrowed, brows furrowed and lips tightly pursed as if the answer would just show itself to her if she stared at the appliance for long enough. She remembered what it was like figuring all of these things out, it had taken a while, but she’d gotten there, eventually.

 “Do you want me to tell you how it works?” She couldn’t hide the amusement in her voice, but she could try to hide her smile behind her coffee cup, and try she did.

 “No, I’ll figure it out.” Maleficent scrunched up her nose, and Regina knew the look that came after. It was the same look she had given before opening up one of her clocks and messing with every little piece of it to see how it worked. Regina had never fixed a clock before, so it took her a couple of hours to magic the pieces in place correctly.

 “You’re not going to open our microwave up, Mal. I'm not going through that again.” She tried to put some sternness in her tone, so there would be no misunderstanding on the lack of negotiation on the subject of opening things up for experiences.

 “Well, then how do you expect me to learn?” Her voice was exasperated and her hands went straight to her hips, making Regina raise her eyebrows in disbelief.

 “You could just let me teach you.” There was a part of her that couldn’t believe they were having that discussion yet again, because it must have been the third time that week, all with different pieces of technology. Maleficent grumbled something that Regina knew to take it as her wife giving in and allowing her to explain how the microwave could make things hot.

 Now, was explaining how water molecules could generate heat through movement, that was the real challenge.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so, I know I said I was going to try to update this every day - and it worked well for a while, but I got caught up in another project, which is taking all of my inspiration right now, so I can't promise regular updates, sorry!


End file.
